


Tall Kisses

by sukarideepsoul



Series: Tennen Week [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarideepsoul/pseuds/sukarideepsoul
Summary: Are kisses from tall men different? That's what Ohno wants to know too.





	Tall Kisses

As expected after work, he was really tired because of having to record a TV show the whole day. So the rule for him was arriving to the green room, sitting on a chair and drinking alcohol until he could go back home. But that day, he could not handle the wait and he fell asleep on the table. No one else entered that room, so he was left like that for an hour at least. Luckily, one of his friends appeared and found him with his head over his arm on the table, his mouth opened having saliva falling from a corner, plus he was almost falling from the chair too, so truly gently, his friend shook him from his right arm until waking him up.

“Satoshi, what are you doing asleep here?” he asked almost laughing. The sleepy man yawned like a small lion, his eyes being teary by the tiredness and his hands grabbed his forearms to be unable to stand up.

“I was so tired and I closed my eyes for a second” he spoke with a husky voice. Then, when he was on his feet, still being grabbed by his friend, they kept face to face, Ohno having to look up a bit because of the height difference. “Aiba” he spoke like a kid while approaching him until being fixed to him, his forearms against his torso as his fingertips could rub his collarbones. His friend looked down to listen to him as his arms kept him standing up by being around his waist. ”I wonder how kissing a tall guy is” suddenly, Satoshi confessed and Aiba could not hide neither his smile nor his surprise.

“It’s as kissing someone else” Masaki tried to convince him with that naïve answer, however, the older man had woken up really cuddly and his hand went up to rub the skin of his neck.

“I want to try it” he pouted cutely while looking up as a puppy. “Now...” he added as his gaze was set aside to his neck. He was going to attack it if Aiba did not allow him. For some reason, that night he wanted his attention.

“No, c'mon to your house instead” he tried to move, but finally Ohno hugged his neck and went to kiss him. However, Aiba raised his head so he would not reach his lips.

“Why?! I want to kiss you, Aiba...” he complained as a little kid with pout included as the younger man was melting by such cuteness.

“You can't, start to walk now, c'mon” he insisted unsuccessfully because Satoshi stayed still and attacked again, this time standing on tiptoe. Aiba had still enough reflexes to put his cheek and feel two warm lips kissing his skin.

“Just one, please...” he muttered while looking down before placing his forehead beside Aiba's head. Already figuring out he would not stop if Satoshi did not kiss him, he sighed and accepted.

“Only one peck, go on” he looked down to find an excited man with shinny eyes. He was really happy for being able to convince his friend to get his kiss. So one of his hands caressed his cheek softly and stood on tiptoe again to reach his lips and kiss them gently. Aiba returned it and hugged his small body tighter. His neck had to be curved to help him to arrive. He had ever thought his leader was that short and cute until that day and that was creating in him a weak desire to continue that kiss a bit longer. Satoshi only smiled lazily during it and trapped his lower lip to bite it playfully before stopping.

“Kissing a tall man isn't as simple as you said” he chuckled cutely and Aiba sighed. He was rethinking his own words because he thought the height did not affect how a kiss tasted, but indeed, hugging such a small man while the latter was trapping his lips against his was really satisfying and lovely. And just to be sure of the new perspective, leader had just given him, the taller man moved forwards, obligating Ohno to go backwards, and cornered him against a wall of the room. One of his forearms was placed beside his head to be able to lower his head more and kiss him again by titling it to the perfect angle. Satoshi only showed his happiness by that sweet treatment by brushing his hair tenderly.

Right after the second kiss, the leader caressed his face. “Thanks for spoiling me” his voice was velvety and his arms were lowered to hug his waist instead and he placed his head on his shoulder, only reaching the lower part of Aiba's neck with his nose. At that moment, the taller man melted once again and pressed him more against his body to tighten the embrace.

“Everything for my cute leader” he whispered with a shy smile before kissing his hair softly.


End file.
